


Kiss Me

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Category: Voyager - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: This is a one-off even though it reads like the beginning of a series.(never say never, of course)
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-off even though it reads like the beginning of a series.  
> (never say never, of course)

"Kiss me."

Yeah that's right, sports fans. You heard it right here, "Kiss me."

Of all the things I might have expected you to say, that was not even close  
to being on the list.

I didn't, of course, what kind of an idiot did you take me for anyway?  
Shit...For the past few weeks, you'd been glaring murder at me, making it  
plain that the first time we were alone you'd probably rip my balls off and  
shove them down my throat. No, the kissing game was not what I expected, and  
I sure as hell wasn't gonna play along.

"Why, Commander..." I poured on the affronted innocence...laced with a  
goodly portion of smart arsed arrogance. "That would be inappropriate  
shipboard fraternization. Now you wouldn't really wanna break the rules,  
would you?"

Did I ever tell you...do you even fucking know how much it _hurts_ to be  
slammed against the walls of this fucking ship?

Oh yeah, the bulkheads are padded, right? How stupid of me. Did you know  
they are padded with pure lead? Feels like lead anyway.

You slammed me against the wall, pinned me so I couldn't move and proceeded  
to perform what I can only describe as oral rape. Your lips crushed mine,  
merciless, hard...demanding. I tried to fight you off, but my own body is a  
bigger traitor than I am supposed to be. I got hot for you...as hot as I  
ever was in the Maquis, maybe hotter.

Fuck you! Why did I ever let you in? Why did I ever let you know how to push  
my buttons?

Your mouth on mine, your tongue probing, seeking. Your hand on my cock. I  
could hear the sounds of my own failure, my surrender. You pulled back,  
stared hard into my eyes, then, without a word, you dragged me to your  
quarters.

Since then, you haven't touched me. Barely even glanced at me.

What was it, Chakotay? Did you fuck me just to prove that you could? Did  
you take me to your room and do me...just so I would remember? So I would  
know...there's no-one else in this fucking universe for me...no-one but you,  
Commander of my heart - you didn't have to kill me - you've made my life a  
living hell.

"Kiss me...."

Of all the things you could have said...that one hurts the most.

~End~


End file.
